rainfacefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Gods
Layout Okay, there will be two clans, GreekClan and RomanClan, with the same cats but different names. These are also just the ones that i wanted to put in. Now, greek and roman chapter will be the same with different names. Look at chapter 1 and 2 for example. Chapter 1 ~ Kits Born to the Leader, Greek Herafur looked at the two kits infront of her, a pale gray she-cat and a redish brown tom. Her mate, Zuesstar, was right beside her, beaming at the two small kits. Herafur thought for a long moment. "I'll name the tom Areskit, he will be a strong warrior. And the she-cat will be Athenakit, she will be a strong she-cat but will also be wise." Zuesstar nodded his approval to Herafur and then left her so she could sleep. Chapter 2 ~ Kits Born to the Leader, Roman Junofur looked at the two kits infront of her, a pale gray she-cat and a redish brown tom. Her mate, Jupiterstar, was right beside her, beaming at the two small kits. Junofur thought for a long moment. "I'll name the tom Marskit, he will be a strong warrior. And the she-cat will be Minervakit, she will be a strong she-cat but will also be wise." Jupiterstar nodded his approval to Junofur and then left her so she could sleep. Chapter 3 ~ Hades and Persephone Hadesclaw's point of view Hadesclaw dwelled in the warriors den. He looked at Persephonetail, his mate, and wished she would have his kits like she was destined to, by him any way. Persephonetail's point of view Persephonetail glared at Hadesclaw through narrowed eyes. All he wants is kits, but thanks to my father, Zuesstar, i have to be his mate just cause Hadesclaw payed him with something! ''Persephonetail sighed and walked over to her nest and fell asleep. '''Back to Hadesclaw' Hadesclaw saw Persephonetail go to her nest and fall asleep so he followed her and layed around her in her nest. He soon drifted to sleep also. Chapter 4 ~ Pluto and Proserpine Plutoclaw's pint of view Plutoclaw dwelled in the warriors den. He looked at Proserpinetail, his mate, and wished she would have his kits like she was destined to, by him any way. Proserpinetail's point of view Proserpinetail glared at Plutoclaw through narrowed eyes. All he wants is kits, but thanks to my father, Jupiterstar, i have to be his mate just cause Plutoclaw payed him with something! ''Proserpinetail sighed and walked over to her nest and fell asleep. '''Back to Plutoclaw' Plutoclaw saw Proserpinetail go to her nest and fall asleep so he followed her and layed around her in her nest. He soon drifted to sleep also. Chapter 5 ~ Learn Your Skills, GreekClan Athenakit walked outside the nursery with her brother, Areskit, and looked around. Athenakit saw her father and notice how much they looked a like. Areskit tackled Athenakit but Athenakit was wiser and had him pinned down in less then two seconds. "Ha ha, nice try Areskit!" she meowed to him. Areskit huffed and Athenakit let him up. Athenakit ran over to her father and he had caring in his eyes. "Hi daddy!" she meowed happily to her father. "Hi," purred Zeusstar. Athenakit saw a rabbit and slowly crept up on it. She killed it in less then a second. "Wow, I think I will be a strong, wise, and couragous warrior!" she said. "Yes you will," Zeusstar meowed. Chapter 6 ~ Learn Your Skills, RomanClan Minervakit walked outside the nursery with her brother, Marskit, and looked around. Minervakit saw her father and notice how much they looked a like. Marskit tackled Minervakit but Minervakit was wiser and had him pinned down in less then two seconds. "Ha ha, nice try Marskit!" she meowed to him. Marskit huffed and Minervakit let him up. Minervakit ran over to her father and he had caring in his eyes. "Hi daddy!" she meowed happily to her father. "Hi," purred Jupiterstar. Minervakit saw a rabbit and slowly crept up on it. She killed it in less then a second. "Wow, I think I will be a strong, wise, and couragous warrior!" she said. "Yes you will," Jupitertar meowed. Chapter 7 ~ Siblings, GreekClan Apollofoot's Point of View Apollofoot padded out of his den and saw his sister, Artemisfang, stretching. He walked over to her and said, "Hello Artemisfang." Artemisfang's Point of View Artemisfang looked at Apollofoot. "Hey," she meowed to him. Chapter 8 ~ Siblings, RomanClan Apollofoot's Point of View Apollofoot padded out of his den and saw his sister, Diananfang, stretching. He walked over to her and said, "Hello Dianafang." Dianafang's Point of View Dianafang looked at Apollofoot. "Hey," she meowed to him. Category:Rainface's fanfic's Category:Fanfic Category:Warrior Cat Fanfic